Cancer is the leading cause of death. This disease is currently treated principally by surgical therapy in combination with radiation therapy and/or chemotherapy. In spite of recent development of novel surgical techniques or discovery of novel anticancer agents, the existing treatment of cancer has an insufficiently improved outcome, except for some cancer types. With recent advances of molecular biology or cancer immunology, antibodies that specifically react with cancer, cancer antigens that are recognized by cytotoxic T cells, genes encoding such cancer antigens, and the like have been identified, raising expectations on specific cancer therapy targeting the cancer antigens (Non Patent Literature 1).
For reducing the adverse reaction of cancer therapy, it is desired that peptides, polypeptides, or proteins recognized as antigens of the cancer should rarely exist in normal cells and specifically exist in cancer cells. In 1991, Boon et al. (Ludwig Institute for Cancer Research, Belgium) isolated a human melanoma antigen MAGE1 recognized by CD8-positive T cells by a cDNA expression cloning method using autologous cancer cell lines and cancer-reactive T cells (Non Patent Literature 2). Then, a SEREX (serological identification of antigens by recombinant expression cloning) method has been reported, which adopts a gene expression cloning approach to identify tumor antigens recognized by antibodies produced in response to autologous cancer in vivo in a cancer patient (Non Patent Literature 3 and Patent Literature 1). According to this method, some cancer antigens that are rarely expressed in normal cells and are specifically expressed in cancer have been isolated (Non Patent Literatures 4 to 9). In addition, cell therapy using immunocytes that specifically react with cancer antigens or cancer-specific immunotherapy using vaccines or the like comprising cancer antigens is under clinical trial targeting some of the isolated cancer antigens.
In recent years, various antibody drugs for cancer treatment targeting antigenic proteins on cancer cells have emerged in the world. These drugs have received attention because of their certain efficacy as cancer-specific therapeutic agents. A large majority of antigenic proteins targeted by the drugs, however, are also expressed in normal cells. As a result of administering the antibodies, cancer cells as well as normal cells expressing the antigens are damaged, disadvantageously resulting in adverse reaction. Thus, if cancer antigens specifically expressed on the surface of cancer cells can be identified and antibodies targeting the antigens can be used as drugs, these antibody drugs can be expected to achieve treatment with less adverse reaction.
Cytoplasmic- and proliferation-associated protein 1 (CAPRIN-1) has been known as an intracellular protein that is expressed upon activation or cell division of resting normal cells and forms cytoplasmic stress granules with RNAs in cells to participate in the regulation of transport and translation of mRNAs. This protein has been found to be specifically expressed on the surface of cancer cells and is under study as a target of antibody drugs for cancer treatment (Patent Literature 2).